Overleg gebruiker:Intothewild
Could I talk to you on this wiki? It's about the coming elections. --Bucurestean dec 13, 2009 14:59 (UTC) :Well, let me explain you first. The LD and the WLP have shared and different points, like every other party. But the points that we share are the most important ones, those about how to keep Lovia active and alive. The Progressive Democrats however are not really willing to change the system. So I think we, the LD and the WLP, should consider a coalition with one candidate for Prime Minister, representing both parties. Another argument is that if we don't work together, Medvedev will become Prime Minister again. However he's really ambitious and hard working, I don't want Lovia to become an oligarchy like in 2008. Let me explain you that almost all members of the Progressive Democrats know each other and the King in real life and Medvedev has been a good friend of the King for years. I see this as a danger for the trias politica, as he's also known to be judge. If we, the LD and the WLP, would organize and create a plan (with points that we want to see accepted in the Congress) I think our chances would be big enough. :If you agree, we should propose a candidate for the Prime Minister (and discuss this with out fellow members). I honestly think that, if you want to stay active the following months, you could be a good Prime Minster. Some fresh & new users leading this country would not be a bad thing at all. That's my opinion. : Well, what do you say? --Bucurestean dec 13, 2009 18:51 (UTC) ::I have to say the proposal is tempting! I like the idea to choose one common candidate, and I would be flattered to be that cand'te. Do you think we could win the elections then? ::If you don't mind, I would like to think a little longer before committing me to this thing. I will let you know very very soon. dec 14, 2009 07:59 (UTC) :::OK, let's do it! But how will we do it? Will be campaign together openly (because I'm not sure that's a godo idea) or should we make a coalition or...? dec 14, 2009 10:54 (UTC) ::::Let's first ask our members what they think about this. --Bucurestean dec 14, 2009 15:11 (UTC) :::::This seems to be 'smelly business' talking about how to vote. It seems an innocent plan to me but I do not want to offend anyone. We should make public that both parties support one candidate. I also would like a certain degree of freedom in my decision for who to vote. Harold Freeman dec 14, 2009 16:39 (UTC) ::::::Well, of course you'll have the freedom. You also have three votes by the way. I just proposed one candidate for both parties to make some chance, because the PD is organized too. However, if you don't like the plan just say it and we won't cooperate with the WLP. The LD is not 'my' party, but our party. --Bucurestean dec 14, 2009 17:29 (UTC) :::::::It is okay for me but we do have to go public, I do not like sneaky ways :) Harold Freeman dec 14, 2009 17:32 (UTC) ::::::::Me neither, but we have to before we come to a possible agreement. When we have one, we'll go public, OK? --Bucurestean dec 14, 2009 17:33 (UTC) Sorry i've not been around lately, but what you guys did looks super! dec 17, 2009 14:22 (UTC) My proposal If we can get to an agreement that we, the LD and the WLP, will support one candidate namely Andy McCandless (User:Intothewild), we should make this public indeed (however I think that would be a disadvantage, we can't do this the "sneaky way". Everyone has to know our plans). * Coalition: if we support one candidate, this candidate should represent both parties of course. * Plan: when we have a coalition, we should also create a plan with our (shared) points of view. What do we want to change in Lovia? For example a direct election of the Prime Minister, --Bucurestean dec 14, 2009 18:13 (UTC) :Sounds good. However, I'd like to point out that if we do this, our 'representative' can be replaced. If we do not like the image that the representative makes of our parties, then this person could and should be replaced. Other than that, a good idea. Edward Hannis dec 14, 2009 23:35 (UTC) ::Good. --Bucurestean dec 15, 2009 14:42 (UTC) :::What is the name going to be of our coalition? --Bucurestean dec 15, 2009 14:43 (UTC) Unrelated messages No offense, but the messages on this talk page in no way relate to the actual topic of this wiki. Although the wiki is inactive, I don't think it should be used for communication in a way you guys currently are doing. Would it be possible for you to use different means of communication? Either a chat room (http://www.mibbit.com offers a great browser tool) or sending eachother an email by clicking the avatar and selecting "E-mail user". Bear in mind the email option requires you to have entered a valid email address and have an option enabled in the . Thanks in advance. Temahk dec 20, 2009 20:08 (UTC) ---- :Thankyou, we will proceed our discussions elsewhere :) dec 22, 2009 07:12 (UTC) Sorry I'm a bit late with my answer. To be honest: I have no idea what to do; what do you propose? We will lose the elections obviously. The funny part is that Lars of our party has as many votes as you and the only reason you're not getting elected is the lack of interest from my party. I'm the only one who voted for you. Another issue is this communism: because Yuri said he liked the ideals of communism he's getting all of their votes... we've lost, I don't know how fair these elections are because I noticed King Dimitri has access to accounts of his "brothers" (?) George Matthews and Wikialex and on landj.wikia.com I see he edited as American Eagle. Now they freed this commies, and of course they're thankful and hope to rule. However, what could we do: 1) Tell the audience what are plans for the future are, for example reform. I can tell you that Dimitri and Yuri want a peaceful Lovia so they try to create a government of national unity, including members of (maybe) every party. The Liberal Democrats exclude rule with communists or fascists, that's for sure. Second you could give it a last try: convince members of LOWIA and the LD (by discussing the subjects, why they are upset, etc) so maybe they would change their votes, however it looks a bit dirty and the chances are not big. Last but not least: I tell you we will not leave the alliance, nor switch from candidate during the elections. It will give us a Pierlotish reputation. --Bucurestean jan 20, 2010 15:44 (UTC) :See my speech in the Forum:Speakers' Corner, hope it will work. --Bucurestean jan 20, 2010 15:44 (UTC) ::You did well with that campaign, Bucurestean. it's getting clear we won't win the elections, but we do have a vast majority of the future members. I just have one question concerning pierlot: should we vote for him (he is a LDer)? jan 21, 2010 13:32 (UTC) :No, he's not worth it. In a couple of days he will leave our coalition anyways... we are his 4th party during the elections. --Bucurestean jan 21, 2010 13:49 (UTC) ::Haha :D okay then. What i was thinking of.. we might offer the probable winner (which will be Yuri) for some concessions, in exchange of our support. So like, we tell him that we will soften our demands for a reform, if LD+WLP congressmen get top positions in the cabinet. Could/should we do that? jan 21, 2010 13:51 (UTC) ::: I don't know... there are a lot of things changing right now. We could better wait? --Bucurestean jan 21, 2010 14:30 (UTC) Well, Harold is the new party leader. I've been criticized a lot concerning the coalition. I had very long discussions and I don't see any how to continue it, if you take a look at the talk page of the Liberal Democrats you see there is no enthousiasm. I'm sorry, we COULD have won but my party is too divided. I thought we had an agreement, but some didn't understand the proposal, or forgot our collaboration. Some even see the coalition as a "big mistake". There wasn't a better timing, in the middle of the elections... our campaign is nothing worth now, nor is our image. It's clear you won't get elected, as some LD'ers even vote vor Progressive candidates. If you would like to see some of the discussions you should see Harold's talk page and the talk page of the coalition, both on wikination. It's clear that you need a miracle to get elected. And I think that, for now, it would be best to... change from candidate. I don't see why we should support a common candidate when our party leader wants to step out of the coalition at the end of the elections, you see. That's why I think it would be best for my party that I try to support Lars (7) or myself (6). I hope you understand the situation, otherwise you should take a look at those discussions, maybe you can understand me. I was the only one to be loyal to the coalition and to defend the coalition. --Bucurestean jan 22, 2010 09:20 (UTC) :how is it possible that this went so.. crazy!? It's too late, i suppose. I see you're not the one to blame. I conclude our coalition is (in)formally over, then? i'll get to work on my own little campaign then :) :Thanks for the effort anyway! jan 22, 2010 17:00 (UTC)